


性爱假期

by cindyzhao100



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 亲吻, 假期, 友情变爱情, 坏脾气的夏洛克, 安全性爱, 插入性交, 摩擦阴茎, 无刺激的高潮, 晒伤的夏洛克
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyzhao100/pseuds/cindyzhao100
Summary: “你出了好多汗。”夏洛克谨慎地回答。“我可以看到你发亮。”他说话的时候声音低沉下去。约翰缓慢转身，惊奇地看着夏洛克 “我——呃——什么？”“你听见了。”夏洛克回答，把他的空冰棒棍扔进垃圾桶，“你在闪光。你的皮肤很湿，勾起了我的性趣。”“我？”约翰吃惊地张嘴，“你——你想着我自慰？”“不然我会对谁自慰？”夏洛克惊异地问。“我又不喜欢别人。”





	性爱假期

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sex Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163473) by [KittieHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill). 



> 作者备注
> 
> 前几周我突然没灵感了然后我做什么都没有用。  
> 然后我跟Goddess_of_the_Night（另一个作家）谈过了之后这篇就突然出现了。她人超级好，还帮我改进了一下。
> 
> 译者备注
> 
> 一看到的时候就忍不住要了翻译！！作者人超好的，十分肉十分好吃！

约翰靠在太阳椅上，吸了一口手边冰凉美味、酒精度高的鸡尾酒。太阳照射在水晶般闪耀的蓝色海水上。约翰看向他左边那个闷闷不乐的、有点晒红的侦探，愉悦地叹息了一声。

“一切都好吧？”约翰问，在看到夏洛克把毛巾放在肩膀上的时候偷笑。

他们才度假三天，夏洛克已经开始暴躁了。很显然他对于快乐度假的定义并不是坐在加那利群岛地区某个阳光充沛的小岛的沙滩上。夏洛克建议过去博茨亚纳的某个小而简陋的镇子，这样他就可以检测一种只在沼泽中心附近生长的藻类，不过约翰立刻拒绝了他；他在阿富汗的时候已经接受过一轮痢疾的洗礼，不想再有第二轮了。

所以他们妥协了。麦克罗夫特拥有一个小而极度隐秘的公寓，背后有一大片海滩，同样完全私人。约翰一般不会同意用麦克罗夫特和格雷格的“性爱屋”，不过他需要一个假期还有日光浴。他坚持在入住之前换掉所有的床单。

“太热了。”夏洛克在他的伞下咕哝。他浑身涂满了SPF50的防晒霜，不过还是在他们去镇子的前一天晒伤了鼻子和肩膀。

“挺好的。”约翰微笑了，又喝了一口鸡尾酒，“来根冰棍。”

“太可怕了，我恨它。没什么能做的事。”夏洛克生气了，踢了下沙子并且大声叹气，“除非你喜欢卡拉OK或者酗酒。”

“我还挺喜欢那个的。”约翰回答。“我们同意下次会去芬兰，就像你说的那样。所以这次就试着享受吧。”

把胳膊折在胸前，夏洛克又抱怨了一次、捡起了书，拂了拂书页。“这也很可笑。”

"我的天啊，别再抱怨了！"约翰叹息，“我在度假。我会无视回到伦敦之前所有的抱怨。”

夏洛克在呼吸间咕哝不过还是保持了安静，让约翰安静地享受着日光浴和鸡尾酒。

\---------------------------

一小时之后，约翰感觉鸡尾酒快喝完了，同时阳光照射在身上已经有点刺痛。他看了眼夏洛克，发现侦探已经在太阳椅上伸展着快要睡着，被伞遮着很满足，还有点出汗。

约翰转过眼神不去看布在夏洛克平坦的肚子上的汗珠，有几滴被困在下腹的毛发里。他第一次开始好奇，夏洛克的肌肤尝起来怎么样……

把这个想法推到一边，约翰清了清喉咙，用脚趾推了推夏洛克，“诶，起床了，该进去了。”

夏洛克揉了揉眼睛拉伸了一下，喃喃抱怨着，在晒伤的痛楚中表情抽搐了一下。带好东西，他们回了身后几米远的小房子。

这房子十分漂亮，装饰得很有品味。几乎不带有格雷格和麦克罗夫特生活的痕迹，只有各处装饰得几幅图片（包括一副看上去像是事后然后立刻被夏洛克盖了下去的），还有一丝格雷格须后水的味道。约翰把东西搁在露台，去厨房装满水壶，按下按钮，同时灌下一大杯冷水。

“你要喝茶？”夏洛克眨眨眼，问。“外面差不多有一千度。”

“那肯定有点夸张。”约翰翻白眼嘲笑他，‘看来你不想要了。"

“我想要你说过的棒冰。”夏洛克咧着嘴笑了，走向冰箱。他打开柜门，那股扑面而来的冷气让他忍不住呻吟了一下。夏洛克拿出冰棍，立刻拆开并且开始舔。他吸冰棍的声音太响，吸引了约翰的注意力。

“至于这么响吗？”约翰问。

“干嘛？只有我们在这里。”夏洛克回。“我在我们独处的时候做过更过分的事情。”

“嗯，我不想听你吸。”约翰回答，思考夏洛克能否在他声音里听出涌现的性欲。

耸了耸肩，夏洛克转身开了空调，开高风量，然后在客厅里乱走。他已经推理出了可能的所有东西，挪走了几个垫子并且评论为“别问”。

现在，夏洛克却有点烦躁和焦虑，几乎不能好好站着。

“夏洛克，怎么了？”约翰一边倒茶一边回头看他。

“嗯……”夏洛克回复，吸着冰棍，“没什么，我就是在想是现在自慰呢，还是等会儿。”

约翰差点把热水倒在手上。夏洛克从没在他面前提过自慰的事；这太OOC了约翰思考夏洛克是不是脑子抽住了。

“啥？”他喷出一个字，去拿抹布清理泼的水。

“自慰。我相信你知道。”夏洛克翻白眼，打趣约翰，“我应该现在做还是待会儿？我一般睡前做，但是我突然发现自己有了性欲。”

约翰深呼吸，试图平稳住自己——刚才发生了什么他妈玩意儿？

“我——额……等等，你为什么突然有了欲望？”约翰咳了咳，在房间里看了一圈。整个房间没有任何能引起性欲的东西，然后他们是沙滩上唯二的活物，夏洛克没有可能突然看到了谁。

“你出了好多汗。”夏洛克谨慎地回答。“我可以看到你发亮。”他说话的时候声音低沉下去。

约翰缓慢转身，惊奇地看着夏洛克 “我——呃——什么？”

“你听见了。”夏洛克回答，把他的空冰棒棍扔进垃圾桶，“你在闪光。你的皮肤很湿，勾起了我的性趣。”

“我？”约翰吃惊地张嘴，“你——你想着我自慰？”

“不然我会对谁自慰？”夏洛克惊异地问。“我又不喜欢别人。”

“等等……额，你经常想着我自慰吗？”约翰在惊吓中说出这句话，眨着眼睛摇头试图清醒一点儿。

“是的。准确来说我不确定’经常‘的定义，我肯定没有你想着我自慰的次数多……不过挺经常的。”夏洛克耸了耸肩回答。

”我不……等等！我没有……那么做……“约翰在惊吓中立刻否定了指控。”没有……“

“噢，安静点儿约翰。”夏洛克翻了个白眼，“我又不是傻子。我看见过你看我的眼神，听见过你自慰，还闻到过你自慰后浴室里的味道。你真觉得我完全没注意到吗？”

“不……不过我…”约翰快速地念着，十分恐慌，“你怎么不提一下？”

“怎么谈这件事？”夏洛克反问，然后模仿他自己：“不好意思约翰，你能够让我在你自慰的时候看着吗？这次真不错。”

约翰立刻脸红了。他走向夏洛克，“你可以就像刚才那样说。”他笑了。

“我觉得在屋子外面说会更好。”夏洛克抬了下嘴角，“另外，这里是完全的异国风光。阳光，沙滩，性爱。这不就是人们度假的原因吗？”

“不是每次都这样。”约翰轻笑起来，“不过我可以当个例外。”

“很好。”夏洛克简单地回答。“所以……能让我看着你看着我抚摸自己吗？”

“当然可以。”约翰回答，把夏洛克拉进了卧室。

\-----------------------------------  
约翰先进了门，然后立刻把夏洛克转过来看着他。一瞬间注意到身高差的他朝上看，搂住了夏洛克的腰，“亲吻？”

“是的。”夏洛克回答。

“抚摸？”

“求你了。”

“品尝？”约翰低吼着。

“一定要。”

“做爱？”他轻声发问，不确定着最后一条，他没有带任何装备，也不知道夏洛克的过去性生活——这个男人是处子还是不是。约翰不想逼夏洛克做一些他回到伦敦后可能会后悔的事情。

“约翰？”夏洛克轻声说，把鼻子凑在约翰的耳边，“我希望你用任何可能的方法绕住、压住、还有侵入我。”

“哦我的天。”约翰低吼，感激他们现在只穿着泳裤。他们的泳裤都被异常明显的勃起顶出一块，然后约翰立刻把他们的身体按在一起，用嘴唇碰上夏洛克的唇，沉浸在冰棍残留的甜美里。

夏洛克回吻他，激情却笨拙地张开嘴。约翰放慢速度，在把舌头伸进夏洛克的嘴里获得控制权，缓慢擦过夏洛克的口腔，直到夏洛克突然被他抱起来腾空。

约翰把他往后压，腿碰到垫子；最终夏洛克躺在垫子上，约翰压在他上面。约翰轻吻着夏洛克的嘴唇，然后下到脖颈；他的手抚摸过每一寸可以触摸到的肌肤，小心不要碰到夏洛克晒伤处的同时解开了夏洛克的裤带。裤子被迅速踢到地上，而约翰也快速解开自己的，直到最后他们的阴茎终于能够相互摩擦，沾满了混合着汗、前液还有防晒霜的液体。

“我们没有准备。”约翰说着，用他的手包住他们俩的部分，有规律地上下撸动。在他在夏洛克的脖子上吮吻痕的时候，他的腰臀继续着这种运动。

夏洛克从亲吻中脱身，转头拉开床头柜。他拿出一瓶全新的润滑液，还有一把安全套，放在了柜子上。

“我们不能用你哥的储备。”约翰咯咯笑了起来。“夏洛克……”

“这是我的。”夏洛克哼了一声，不耐地挪动着臀部，“我昨天在城里买的。”

约翰肯定看上去很困惑，所以夏洛克继续解释：“我看到你盯着我的那种眼神。你看上去想要吃了我……我是这么想的。”他耸了耸肩，不过约翰还是看到了隐藏的不安和害羞。

“噢。”约翰回答，伸手拿过润滑液打开了盖子，“好想法；我就知道你不是白做侦探的。”他开了个玩笑，看着夏洛克的脸完美而又诚实地红了。

约翰打开盖子，倒了一些到他手上，把它捂温；他抚摸着夏洛克的臀缝，让夏洛克慢慢熟悉这种触碰；最后他摸到了那最私密的地方。夏洛克颤抖了，他的胸脯泛出提起性欲的红色；他更加宽地打开了腿。当夏洛克放松了之后，约翰缓慢地推入食指，等到肌肉松弛便开始缓慢地、有技巧地按摩着夏洛克的内里。夏洛克又热又紧，他的内部围绕挤压着着约翰的手指，就像按摩。

“再来。”夏洛克要求，抬头索取一个粗暴却火热的吻。

约翰加入了第二根，小心地推进去，在夏洛克的里面停住了。他用另一只手继续包裹着他们俩的阴茎，用拇指摩擦着小夏洛克的顶端，在年轻的男人大声呻吟的时候仔细地看着。约翰笑了起来，他开始用一种缓慢的节奏活动着他的手，让夏洛克一边被手指操着一边控制不住地在他手里前后活动，偶尔再按摩一下前列腺。

“哦神啊。”夏洛克呻吟着，咬紧了下唇。

“嗯？”约翰回答，继续轻柔地触碰夏洛克的前列腺。

“是的，约翰。再来。”夏洛克点了点头，眼睛充满欢愉地睁大了。“求你了，我需要你在我里面。”

“我的天，小心你在说什么。我不想伤害你。”约翰警告他，涂抹上润滑液之后把第三根手指也插了进去。这次紧多了，约翰不得不一节节推入，缓慢地动作直到他又粗又宽的手指终于通过了夏洛克的肌肉环。

“噢神。噢，约翰。”夏洛克大声呻吟，头不停地左右摆动，快要受不住那一波波来的欲浪。“噢，约翰。”

“快到了。”约翰一边保证，一边张开了自己的手指。他需要在自己死于性爱焦虑之前进入夏洛克。

又过了几分钟，约翰终于认为他可以进去而不会撕裂了。稍稍退后了一点儿，约翰收回了环绕着夏洛克阴茎的手，也拔出了插在里面的另一只手。

伸手够了个安全套，约翰用沾满粘液的手撕开了包装，终于套上了那根又粗又长的东西，随意倒了些润滑液，靠近了夏洛克的秘洞。

“你确定？”约翰最后一次问，看着夏洛克快速点头，伸手朝向他。

对齐之后，约翰缓慢沉入夏洛克的身体，靠胳膊的力量撑住，缓慢而又坚定地推入。虽然隔着一层，约翰还是能够清楚地感觉到那热而颤抖的肉壁。他地吼了一声，把头靠在夏洛克的旁边，固定下自己的臀部：“我操，感觉真不错。”

“是的……是的……继续，求你了？”夏洛克回答，他的眼睛睁大了，他抱住约翰，手按着约翰的屁股让他更近，更多地吞入约翰的阴茎。

“噢。”夏洛克长叹，眼睛闭着嘴张着，在约翰终于完全进入他的时候感受着愉悦和微笑的痛苦，感受着每一寸的自己在欢愉下舞蹈。

两个人都在熟悉这种感觉之前没有动弹。对夏洛克来说，他第一次觉得自己被填满了，自己完全是约翰的所有物，被用一种他从来没想过的方式包围着。而对于约翰来说，在他往下看着夏洛克的脸的时候，感受着对他最好的朋友的珍惜之情，轻吻着他的颧骨和鼻子，直到他小心地开始移动他的臀部，一点又一点，直到夏洛克完全放松下来。

约翰抬起他的臀部，狠狠碾过夏洛克的前列腺。夏洛克停住了，尖叫出声，手指紧紧地抠住约翰的屁股。他到了，在自己和约翰的肚子上涂抹了一层精液，而这让他们更加紧密地贴在一起。

约翰惊奇地往下看，看着夏洛克直立的阴茎继续抽搐着。夏洛克看上去已经升天了，他的眼睛翻白，愉悦地发出呻吟。

“操。”约翰低吼着，更深更用力地运动着，每一次都小心地取悦着夏洛克，听着夏洛克愉悦的鼻音。屋子里充满了只言片语还有呻吟的声音，约翰继续更快更用力地操着夏洛克，带着某些暴力。

“约翰！”夏洛克尖叫着，“约翰吻我，求你了，吻我！”

约翰低下头，捉住夏洛克的唇，粗暴地伸出舌头在夏洛克的嘴里肆虐，同时堆积着自己的快感。它实在是太深厚，在到的那一刹那肯定会十分美妙：“夏洛克……我快到了，我快到了……”

“是。”夏洛克点了点头，有些迷惑地看着约翰，阴茎继续挺立着；“是的约翰。我想要。我想要你射在我里面。”

“哦我的神。”约翰低吼，他的阴茎因为那句精准的话抽搐了一下，“再说一遍。”

“约翰……”夏洛克呼吸，他的胸脯现在十分红了，头发蓬松，到处都是汗。“我想要——你——射在我里面。”他说，没说几个字就被渴望干扰了。

约翰感受到夏洛克的手往下，抓住并撸动他的阴茎，直到他又一次达到了顶峰。

“我快……噢，操，夏洛克，我要到了。”约翰大叫，他的手用力抓住夏洛克的手，“我要到了……”

突然间被冻住了一般，约翰到了，肌肉用力地收缩着，射入安全套。一下、两下，在夏洛克抱住他的时候在安全套里射了五次又浓又厚的精液。然后夏洛克又到了，低吼着在他们的胸上涂满了又一层液体。

约翰继续着他的愉悦感，他的脚趾蜷起，渡过高潮的余韵。他固定住臀部，弯腰亲吻夏洛克，不想给他造成痛苦。他们十指相扣，约翰不停地亲吻着夏洛克汗湿的前额和鼻梁。

“那……”夏洛克想说，但是停住了。“我不确定我能够形容这有多好。”

“我同意。”约翰笑了，在他缓慢退出的时候亲吻夏洛克的唇瓣。他握着安全套的底部，把自己疲软的阴茎退出来。夏洛克的粉色小洞看上去被好好使用过了，但是没有可见的伤口。这让约翰放松下心，扎起安全套口，扔进垃圾桶。

“你全身都是我的精液。”夏洛克评论，低头看了看自己。“我也是。”

“没错。你就喜欢搞得一团乱。”约翰笑了笑，在夏洛克旁边躺下，摸着他的屁股。“你没事儿吧？”

“非常好。”夏洛克点头，转头看约翰。“你呢？”

“一样。”约翰用笑容回答。

“你知道我现在想要什么？”夏洛克叹息，用他的手指在肚子上的液体上划图案，“冰棍。”

“好啊。”约翰回答，“去拿吧。”

“不，你给我拿。”夏洛克哼了一声。

“这可不公平。刚才都是我做的工作。”约翰调戏他。

“习惯吧。我决定全心全意地享受我们的性爱假期。”夏洛克夸张地抬高嘴角、咧开嘴。

“性爱假期？”约翰抬起眉毛问。

“是的。”夏洛克紧张地回答，之前的放纵感褪去了。

“我觉得我也挺享受的。”约翰点了头，“性爱假期。”

“和冰棍。”夏洛克加上，指着门。“去吧。”

“切。”约翰嘟囔了一声，从床上爬起来。“橘子还是黑加仑？”


End file.
